Fish out of water
by Gearman
Summary: The story of the young Hylotl Starkeeper as he treks through the cosmos in search of a destiny.


_~Fuel low~_

_~Exiting jump space~_

_~Orbit achieved~_

_~Orbiting unknown world: will classify as Alpha sector, Minnuis system, Minoris I~_

_~initiating protocol: wakeup call~_

The computer's robotic voice stirs me from my slumber and I sit up the covers falling from my black and purple skin. I look around the small ships interior and my memory returns to me. I was on the home world awaiting my name to be called at the Medical and Science Academy graduation when the Florans attacked; all I remember is a horde of the freaks attacking the planet and my father throwing me into our family's ship as he is mobbed by and I lost consciousness. I get up and dress in my clothes I ascend the small set of stairs to the main ship area filled with medical supplies and scientific apparatus I look around until my eyes fall to a small parcel atop the small furnace my father used for smelting. I grab the parcel and find a small note attached; I open it and read:

Starkeeper-

I am so proud of you; graduating with top honors at such a young age. I know if your mother was here she would be so proud of you; you'll find everything you need to forge your own path in the stars. The Shiro is an old girl but she'll get you around faster than any new ships; if you're reading this then I'm probably watching you breach the atmosphere with a tear in my eye. Happy travels son; go and find your destiny amongst the stars.

your loving Father Starworker

I dropped the letter into the furnace and sighed deeply before asking aloud "Computer where are we"

"Currently orbiting an unexplored planet in the alpha sector, sir"

"What kind of planet is it?" I ask grabbing a matter manipulator, some torches, a flashlight, some food, a canteen, and small portable computer.

"Scans indicate a forest biome sir with abundant flora and fauna"

"Is the teleporter working; I need to get down there and gather some resources if I plan on returning to the home world" I place the items into my infini-pack.

"Teleporter at maximum efficiency, but return to the home world is impossible"

"Why?" I ask angry

"Playing message received from professor Starworker:

_Starkeeper this is your father if you're hearing this home world has been over run. The Florans have overtaken to planet; most of the population has already been evacuated but I'm afraid I won't make it off world. I want you to know one thing before those green bastards get through the barricade; I love you so very much and I know you will go out to do great things~ _Sounds of wood and metal breaking go off in the background as people scream~_ goodbye son I love you._

End of recording"

I sit down and lean against a wall and place my head in my webbed hands as I start to cry. I sit there for what seems like hours before the computer finally says:

"Sir the transporter is ready and you may descend to the planet's surface"

I stand up and slick my fins back before saying "Thank you; try to place me on a flat plane"

As I walk to the teleporter I notice something on a shelf; a massive wave sword my father and I crafted when I was barely more than a tad pole. I go over to the shelf and grab the weapons hilt with both hands; I swing it experimentally and I relish the familiarity the blade brings; a little piece of dad still here with me. I strap the blade to my back and go to the teleporter; one flash of red light later I'm standing on purple dirt surrounded by tall red trees and crags of cobblestone. I scan the area around me before taking out my matter manipulator and firing its beam at the trees; in seconds I have hundreds of chopped logs. Normally it would take a MM device hours to accomplish anything but I had modified this unit years before so it could demolish anything relatively quickly; I collected the wood and moved onto the stone and soon half of my inventory was full of seeds, wood and stone I ported back up to the ship and converted the wood to planks and the stone to bricks before porting down again to make a small house using the move/place function of my MM. After making a rudimentary door I trekked out into the forest in search of any useful resources before the sun set and I would have to return to the ship. I walked for about an hour before my stomach started growling; I looked around but none of the vegetation looked any good to eat and so I trekked on until I came to a clearing where a small beast stood munching on what appeared to be a bone. The beast was maybe six feet long with green scaly skin and large horns; as I watched it my stomach growled. You see most species assume the Hylotl are vegetarians, but we're not we just prefer fish to other meats. I draw the wave sword and rush the beast; the monster raises its head and a burst of wind flings me up and I crash back to the ground hard enough to knock the wind at me. I barely have enough time to dodge as it rushes again; soon we circle each other at the edges of the meadow. I think quickly and run at the beast and I am again thrown into the air, but this time I angle my fall and stab the blade through the beasts head killing it. I celebrate for a moment before porting back to the ship and placing the beasts corpse on the operating table; I draw a scalpel and a few testing apparatus from a bin and start to slice the body carefully noting each unique organ. If I could find the source of its strange ability maybe I could use it somehow. I soon discover a small organ in the beast's mid-section connected to the spine; after plunging an electrode in it I discover that the organ creates a mini electromagnetic field that changes the climate around it to produce bursts of wind. I place the organ in the deep freeze and cut up the rest of the animal for dinner. After I cook the juicy meat and eat I go to the ships window and stare down at the planet brimming with possibilities.

"From here on out computer we're starbound" I say softly.

"Whatever you say sir"


End file.
